Wild Mage
by MonDieu666
Summary: Dumbledore may be dead but he had a contingency plan. He approached the wild mages to guard Harry but what happens when the mages Ibzan and Pyralis don't turn out to be what they expected. Did Dumbledore really expect them to help win the war? [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

Albus Dumbledore was indeed dead. There was not much that could be done about that despite the terrible travesty it was within the wizarding community. His death at the hands of Severus Snape was something not even the great man could have predicted. He trusted him without doubt, and not without reason, and his betrayal was something that he could neither reflect nor ponder upon because Dumbledore was dead. But just because Dumbledore didn't foresee his death did not mean he didn't have a contingency plan. At Dumbledore's age he no longer cared about himself he had done enough living and seen enough of life's wonders to be content. His only regret was leaving Harry alone in a time of such tribulation without a suitable tutor and mentor. He had friends and support aplenty but facing Voldemort required so much more than that. He needed all the aid he could get. So Dumbledore did something no wizard had done in the last century. He sought out the wild mages. Elementals, controllers of the natural realm, had been separated from the rest of the wizard community because of their temporal natures. If a weather mage was born to a wizarding family they were sent to special institutes and were never seen again. Dumbledore sought their allegiance and alliance. They were to answer the call of the phoenix if ever Dumbledore required.

It is a mystery as to how Dumbledore persuaded them to join his cause against Voldemort. Many wondered what he possibly could have offered to the elusive warlocks and witches, it was just assumed that they understood that whilst they had freedom now, Voldemort would most certainly try and bring them in because of the power that they possessed. No body except Dumbledore and the mages know for sure and Dumbledore was dead. And that presented certain complication for Harry Potters life.

"He what?" Harry cried staring at the letter dangling from McGonagall's hands. Ron and Hermione were both staring at the professor with similar expressions.

"It is expressed very clearly in his final letter," The professor's severe expression did not change. Harry's eyes darted from McGonagall's face to that of Lupin, Mrs Weasley and even Tonks. To his horror they all seemed to be nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'm 17 I do NOT need a body guard," he spluttered.

"Not a body guard, Mr Potter. The wild mages are joining the ranks of the battle but Dumbledore has clearly expressed his wishes that if you refuse to rejoin Hogwarts for the final year," She eyed him carefully and Hermione squirmed, "Then you will accept a select presence of the mages."

"I don't know," Moody murmured, "How can we trust these wild mages."

"Dumbledore trusted them," Lupin pointed out.

"He also trusted Snape," Harry stated cruelly. All within the room narrowed their eyes at the mention of the former potions master.

"The wild mages are different. They have no association with he who must not be named," McGonagal began.

"So because they didn't follow Voldemort that automatically means we should fling open the doors of the order of the phoenix?" Harry demanded relentlessly. Ron nodded encouraging.

"This is getting no where," Mr Weasly said, speaking for the first time.

"Arthur's quite right," Mrs Weasly claimed standing up. "We should continue this discussion tomorrow."

Harry didn't want to continue the conversation. He wanted to finish it now. He wanted to know about these wild mages and what McGonagal meant when she said a select group. But it didn't seem profitable to argue the point right now and besides Hermione was giving him strange looks and casting her eyes upwards.

When Ron and Harry were finally in bed and they were sure that the adults were back down stairs they appararated into Hermione's room. She gave a quite shriek.

"You were expecting us weren't you?" Harry asked.

"Well yes but I was still startled," She defended herself and flipped a page in the book on her lap as Ron rolled his eyes.

"So Hermione, should I accept this glorified version of a baby sitter?" Harry asked rhetorically and contemptuously.

"Yes," Hermione answered without looking up from the book.

"Are you bonkers?" Ron started, "How's Harry going to hunt down You-know-who and Snape with the mages tailing?"

"He can hunt Voldemort easily," Hermione said. She sighed at their stunned expressions. "Don't you two read ever?"

She held the book up so that Harry could read the title 'wild Mages.'

Harry sat down, "fine. Give us the lecture."

"Wild mages are born to wizarding families of course, there have been no muggle born. When they first displayed their powers wizards treated them similarly as wizards were treated in Salem. Out casted. They still are. Wild mages are sent to special institutions and rarely have any contact with their families. It's really quite sad and backwards."

"Ok and how will they protect Harry better than a member of the order?" Ron wanted to know.

"They can control the elements," Hermione said dramatically.

"So they are wind, water, earth, rain sort of witches?"

"Not exactly. They are broken up into 2 categories. Heat and cold," Hermione stated.

"So what between them they can give you-know-who a fever and cold flushes?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione turned up her nose at him and, not for the first time, Harry wondered if they pair were compatible enough to have a romance.

"It is more complex than that. Wild Mages are extremely dangerous and temperamental when it comes to wizards.'

"Still not getting why they are dangerous Hermione," Harry felt a bit daft. Like he was missing a very important clue.

"Think Harry! Heat and cold. Every thing has either heat or cold and most have both," Hermione was clearly frustrated.

"Back to the dangerous thing?'

Hermione snapped, "Cold mages could freeze your insides solid and Heat mages could remove ever drop of heat from you're body and blood. Heat mages are the worst though. All elements of magic contain a certain amount of warmth. Even dark spells. If the wild mages remove that…. Well you can see why Voldemort wouldn't want them as an enemy."

"Or why the wizarding community evicted them," Ron said.

"They have a sovereign and a champion for both branches."

"So it's a good decision to agree to them?" Harry pressed.

"Well it doesn't say much about the heat mages but apparently the cold champion Ibzan is the most powerful they have seen in a hundred years," Hermione was making her thoughts on the situation clear with her admiring tone, "They really are a fascinating people."

"We get the point Hermione," Ron told her.

"I've got to sleep on it," Harry declared but he knew he was going to accept the offer of protection. Dumbledore had obviously thought this was the best for him and he would honour him. So with that thought he and Ron said goodnight to Hermione and Apparated back to there rooms…. Where Professor McGonagall was standing expectantly.

Both boys jumped in surprise and Ron exclaimed, "bloody hell."

"Language, Weasly," McGonagall said sternly, "So Potter what's your decision?"

So much for being given time Harry thought, "Fine."

"I thought as much. We leave tomorrow to get the heat mage champion," McGonagall made to exit the room.

"Leave? Leave to where?" Harry asked.

'Burundi. Country in Africa. That's where the heat mages are situated. Now get a good night sleep," and she was gone.

"Why do I feel like I really had no choice t all in this?" he asked turning to Ron.

Ron shrugged as he got into bed, "I don't know mate. Probably because you don't!"

AN: this is sorta the prologue. Umm I don't know if any of you will like it but I have this crazy plot idea in my mind that I just had to write. I'd love it if you liked it but if you don't I don't mind! Let me know your thoughts. Oh and if any one who reads my other stories they will all be updated in the next three days. First time I've had time in ages.

MD666


	2. Burundi

**BURUNDI **

Harry couldn't quite believe that he was in Burundi. He had side-long appararated with McGongall, Hermione, whom was confidant enough to make the trip by herself had appeared moments at his side and Ron, who didn't want to 'stuff it up' had made the trip with Lupin.

It was the middle of July and therefore not the wet season of Burundi. The heat was stifling. Ron was hastily pulling of all items of clothing that could be spared with out being declared indecent. Lupin was sweating and contemplating discarding his robes. Both Hermione and Harry were gasping. The only one who seemed un-perturbed by this was the upright professor who simply strode of into the desert with a purpose.

Hermione was staring around in interest. She had read about Burundi before disembarking and had gobbled up the information. It had not seemed an appealing place to live with 90 of the population relying on agriculture to live. Hermione was no farmer. The capital was Bujumbura and the languages spoken varied wildly, the three most used were Kirundi, Swahili and French.

Ron was not thinking about all the interesting things that could be gleaned from being in another country. He wasn't excited to be out of Europe and back in Africa again. His thoughts were limited to and repeatedly 'Bloody heat.'

Lupin's thoughts had been mostly concerned with a woman but he found his attention suitably distracted with the 'Bloody heat' his former student was currently ranting about.

McGongall didn't think much about anything other than her purpose, which was to deliver Harry to the wild mages. They lived in a secluded mountainous region, separated from the muggles of the dry continent. She was also slightly worried for a reason she kept closely guarded. Dumbledore had sent her a separate letter detailing some information he thought prudent not to reveal Harry. The wild mages cooperation had not been given unconditionally. They had promised to let Harry try and earn his right to be protected by them.

McGongall could see why Dumbledore hadn't divulged this information with the boy. He was too well acquainted with the boy's personality and character. Harry would accept, if offered, support even if it was acknowledged begrudgingly. He would never try and pass a test for something he didn't truly want. He wanted to be a noble brave individual.

She also knew that too much rested on the heat mages agreeing for her liking. If the heat mages rejected them there was no chance the cold mages would even admit Harry into their domain. Heat mages were, as a general rule, much more approachable and welcoming then their icy counterparts. The cold mages would honour their promise if Harry proved himself in the heat kingdom. If they went back on their promise the honourable heat mages would never let them live it down.

Harry was also thinking about the upcoming meeting with the heat mages but not with the same apprehension that dominated McGongall's thoughts. He was thinking about them with a scowl and resentfully. He was seventeen and he didn't need a baby sitter. The only possible person who could persuade him to do this was Dumbledore and he was dead. Harry considered this a last honouring of his memory.

Of course Harry didn't understand what it meant to be coming under the protection of the mages. Not many witches or Wizards did. They didn't teach about them at school except for a quick mention in History of magic that you would have had to be awake to catch… and nobody ever was. Only Lupin and McGongall knew. Hermione did, to a small extent, know what to expect but not like her older companions.

Lupin felt more akin to the wild mages than he had let on to anybody. That was partly why he volunteered for this mission when nobody else dared. He knew what it meant to live askewered from the rest of the wizarding society. To be feared for something he couldn't control.

And then nobody could think hard at all. They were climbing a mountain, taking it in turns to swig from a bottle of water that kept replenishing it's self.

"Are we near?" Ron demanded flustered and angry. It was getting darker now and he wanted to be inside and safe by the time darkness fell. He was also cranky that they couldn't have gotten closer to the actual location.

McGongall ignored him. It was the fourth time he had asked that question in the last five minutes.

Hermione glared at Ron as if he was making the heat worse with his moaning and grumbling. Harry didn't even register the question. He just wanted to get this over and done with. It was with deep relief that he saw a large shape looming on the mountain.

It relieved everybody. They finally had something to head towards instead of endless red desert and an unseeable mountaintop.

They could hear shouting too. It began as one voice crying, "mwanga."

The cry was repeated by a third voice, "mwangas! Mwangas!"

Eventually the whole mountaintop was filled with crying people. Harry felt nervousness stir in the pit of his belly for the first time.

"Les mwanga sont venus! Quelqu'un Pyralis alerte et le maliki. La danse continue toujours."

"That was in French," Hermione whispered.

"You speak French?" Ron asked both impressed and incredulous.

"A little. But not enough to know what they are saying," She replied with a flush of pleasure. She liked it when Ron admired her.

McGongall proceeded on as if oblivious to the shout.

Finally one member broke away and stood in front of them. She was an older woman.

"J'mappelle Harnepher. Bienvenue au domaine de la chaleur," She said quickly.

"We don't speak French," McGongall hurried to make known.

"Neither do we really," The woman said in accented English, "we speak a mix of Swahili and French. Our language is different. Very literal and easier to learn."

There was a strange silence as nobody could think up a correct response to what the woman said.

She sighed, "Let us begin again. My name is Harnepher and welcome to my home. The sanctuary of the heat mages. If you would follow me I would take you inside. We are having what you mwanga might call a party," She turned and walked back towards the house.

"You mean this isn't all of your company?" Lupin asked and indicated to the people standing outside.

"No. Merely tonight's guard. The rest are at the partie inside."

They walked past the people who were watching them silently. Harry thought he heard a few excited whispers but he was now more aware of the growing drumbeat from inside the building.

Harry's senses were overwhelmed the minute he stepped into the room. There were people dancing and laughing and swinging around in time to the beat. On a big chair up against the wall sat a man who was clapping his hands and laughing. Nobody even looked up as the wizards entered.

In the middle two people danced faster and more furiously than any of the others. People were beginning to step back to watch the couple. The man was very handsome. With flaming red hair and brown eyes he was tall and well muscled. The girl was not unpleasant but not what one would call a beauty. Her face was flushed and sweating and her black hair hung loosely to her shoulders obviously dirty from the sweat and smoke in the room. Her eyes were large and looked to be entirely black and her nose was hooked. Still her smile was broad and her eyes glowed.

"Bet she's the heat mage," Ron whispered.

Harry turned around surprised. She didn't look like champion material.

"Don't be absurd Ron. She's much to young. Probably only a little older than us," Hermione stated.

"No seriously. No guy that good-looking is going to dance with a girl like her if she wasn't important," Ron claimed. Hermione glared daggers at Ron and Harry turned back to the girl.

He thought Ron was being a little harsh. She wasn't ugly and Harry was quite sure that smile would grow on you after a while.

"Maybe she is a nice person," Hermione admonished, "You don't have to be beautiful to make men like you. You've been spending to much time around Fleur."

"I'd advise you to keep this arguments for another time," Lupin whispered in their ears and Hermione and Ron fell silent.

Their attention was completely captivated by the dancers and unless Harry was having some vivid daydreams the pair were smoking. The floor around their feet glowed red and he was certain that sparks danced around both their fingertips as the joined.

Eventually the music stopped and the pair finished with a flourish. The clapping was loud and voracious. The man on the large chair stood as soon as the drum beat and applause had died.

Welcome Mwangas and sorcières. My loyal friends you may remember Albus Dumbledore who visited not long past," He proclaimed. Many in the crowd nodded before he continued, "It seems he is dead. You have my respect and sympathies," The king said bowing his head to Harry.

"Dumbledore was a good man and wizard who treated us with esteem," The man told the approaching group, "So I welcome the chosen Harry Potter and let him trial for our protection. Come closer Mwangas."

"What does Mwanga mean?" Ron hissed.

"I'll take a wild guess and say wizard," Hermione muttered back.

The man was very dark skinned and his white teeth flashed in the smoke and gloom.

"I am Agnimukha. Sovereign of the heat mages. You request a trial?"

McGongall and the others bowed before the professor spoke, "We do!"

"Trial?" Harry spoke unable to stop himself.

"You thought we would willingly enter this role of protection?" Agnimukha asked his tone light but his eyes hard.

Harry became aware that many of mages were glaring at him and it came Hermione's lecture came flooding back. About the separation from the rest of the wizarding world and how they were thought inferior. Most of these people had probably been dragged away from their parents as well. Harry recognised this from another race. The centaurs behaved exactly the same way when told.

"No," Harry quickly said, "I just wasn't told in great detail what was expected. I'm honoured that you would even consider accepting me to trial."

Lupin smiled his approval but Harry's stomach was dropping. There was no way he could back out. He tried to steady himself. He had competed in the triwizard tournament after all.

Agnimukha smiled warmly again. Harry literally felt the heat emitting from the surrounding mages.

"We heat mages value courage and bravery. It is a simple task. Lay one hand on our shujaa. Our champion Pyralis."

The girl they had been talking about stepped forward to stand by the chair. She was wearing leather like the rest in the room and she wasn't smiling now.

"She is you're champion?" McGongall couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"She is young but she has earned her right," the king defended her.

"Mon nom est Pyralis et je SUIS sorcière de feu!" The girl snapped, her tone feisty.

"Yes Pyralis, we know," The king laughed, "No need to defend your claim."

Harry stared at the girl. He had to lay a hand on her to win her protection. But what protection could she offer him. McGongall was giving him a stiff nod so he sighed.

"If you want," Harry breathed. Pyralis smiled and tied back her hair. It wasn't a pretty smile. In fact the effect was overall displeasing. She moved to the centre of the room and the crowd stepped back.

"Well I was right," Ron declared triumphantly. Hermione managed to send a withering glance his way and muttered something that sounded like 'superficial' under her breath.

Pyralis was stretching her arms; her attention on the ground and Harry was suddenly struck by how much she reminded him of Snape. He had an unpleasant urge to throttle her. She smiled as one woman walked forward and muttered, "Enseignez aux mwanga arogant une leçon!" and with the smile she didn't remind him of Snape any more. The traitorous potions master never smiled.

Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, "oh. I understood that," But she stubbornly refused to translate.

Everyone cleared off the floor leaving Pyralis and Harry facing each other.

"Don't worry Harry. I can't be that hard," Ron yelled encouragingly.

At that exact moment Pyralis opened her palms and flung them out violently. In her hands now rested a sword and whip made entirely of flame.

"Well… that was impressive," Ron mumbled hoarsely. Hermione gasped and Lupin looked hopelessly at McGongall who stared wordlessly at the heat mage.

Harry shook his head. He didn't need this. But he could guess now why Dumbledore thought that the mages would be good allies. He was also now sure Dumbledore had been mad when he was alive.

"Don't worry. She won't actually hit you," Agnimukha called and when Harry looked at him with disbeliefthe king finished with, "On purpose."

Harry looked back to see Pyralis getting blindfolded.

It started to feel remarkably hot all of a sudden.

Harry most definitely didn't need this.

**AN: Again not much to say. It'd be nice to get any kind of review but hey if you guys just wanna read it that's cool! Oh and I don't own anything you recognise!**

**MD666**


	3. Allies

**Disclaimer:** zip, nada, none.

**ALLIES**

Pyralis stood very still. Not moving in the slightest. Apart from the flame sword and whip, and the blindfold she looked liked she was meditating. There was silence around the room.

Harry stayed still too, his nerves humming and muscles taunt. He was ready to leap out of the way when she swung those burning weapons at him. But the attack never came.

Harry made eye contact with his party. McGongall and Lupin both looked baffled and Ron shrugged. Hermione had a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

Harry took a tentative step forward. Barely a shuffle. Pyralis didn't move. He took another step. More confident now. Pyralis lashed out with the whip. He barely had time to fall to the ground before she followed with a swing of the sword, right where his head was. Harry felt the swooping heat and winced. Hermione let out a shriek and the heat mages cheered.

Harry took a moment to calm himself. This was no different to when he tried to fly past the dragon. The cheering was good, it would disguise his footsteps. He rolled out from under the fiery weapon and made a grab for Pyralis' shoulder. The whip swung up and caught him on the cheek.

It was shallow and stung but it was not too painful. Harry realised that the heat mage wasn't going to hurt him so that he couldn't operate. Just enough to prevent him from touching her. He was glad enough to let out a breath of relief. It was good to know the person you were fighting wasn't crazy.

"Ne retentissez pas ainsi soulagé, mwanga. Mon épée du fyetua veut toujours un gout," Pyralis spoke out.

"What did she say?" Harry demanded before realising his folly. The sword came rushing in his direction. He ducked quickly.

"I said: do not sound so relieved, wizard. My sword of fire still wants a taste," Pyralis translated. Her head was roving as if she wasn't quite sure where Harry was.

He looked at Agnimukha for help of some kind. The fire king just gave him a blank expression. Harry was truly on his own in this fight. With his attention turned to the heat king he missed the sword come crashing into his stomach. It sent him sprawling back. The sword felt solid but it didn't bite into his flesh, just seared it.

The crowd groaned with him as he hit the ground hard. Pyralis didn't advance but stood posed in a fighting stance, prepared for him to come closer. Lupin crouched over Harry.

"Are you alright?" He asked the teenager, concerned.

"I'm fine," Harry managed to splutter in reply. He looked down. There was a burnt hole in his shirt and the skin was raw and red.

"This needs to finish soon Harry. Do you want to keep trying or surrender?" Lupin laid the options out.

Harry thought about it. Dumbledore had wanted him to gain the Wild Mages' support and that meant earning the respect of the heat mages first. If he couldn't prove his bravery in this he wouldn't have them as his allies and after witnessing Pyralis swing her sword he realised how useful they would be. Besides if he couldn't face one girl then what chance did he have against Voldemort?

"I need to do this," Harry conceded, "But she's so fast. She hears me sneaking up."

Lupin shook his head with an ironic smile, "She's not hearing your footsteps but sensing your body heat."

Harry had an idea in that moment. He stood up shakily but waved Lupin's helping hand away.

"Do you yield?" Pyralis demanded.

"No," Harry replied and drew his wand.

The king stood immediately and the uproar of the crowd was deafening.

"You have only to lay a hand on her, not incapacitate her with magic," Agnimukha cried.

Pyralis stiffened. She had not known that Harry had pulled a wand on her. Her mouth was set in a grim line that reminded Harry of McGongall.

"You never said I could not use my wand to help me lay a hand on her," Harry replied with a small grin. The king opened his mouth to protest more but Harry sent sparks into the room. They danced around Pyralis and Harry could see her eyebrows over the blindfold furrow with confusion.

"Good idea, Harry!" Hermione cried. Ron looked as confused as Pyralis. When Lupin said that she had detected his body heat approaching Harry decided to provide her with a distraction. He charged at her. Pyralis had her attention turned to one of the burning flames to the left and didn't sense Harry till it was too late. There was a collective gasp as he slammed into her.

The sword and whip disappeared as she went down. Harry landed on top of her and being almost a foot taller she couldn't move. The crowd clapper and hollered, despite the fact he had won. Harry suspected that if he succeeded that they would grudgingly give support but he realised they honestly did value bravery.

Pyralis brought a free hand up and groped for the blindfold. As she yanked it off he met those black eyes. She was smiling.

"Two things," She said softly, "Une: Don't make your diversion flames hotter than your own body temperature and deux: a talented heat mage will detect that only one of the sources of heat was not made by blood."

"You knew," Harry guessed, eyes wide. Pyralis shrugged, which was difficult as she was lying on her back. This close Harry realised that Pyralis had a scent. Not an overwhelming pungent stench of body odour but a not entirely pleasant mix of sweat and sulphur. It was a smell that could be either comforting and familiar like a fire or threatening and scary.

Ron and Lupin came forward and helped them both up.

Harnepher, who had welcomed them earlier, came hurrying forward, "Let me look at those cuts."

She passed a glowing hand over the burns and Harry grimaced as the heat brushed his skin but when he looked back the wounds were gone.

Seeing their shocked expressions Harnepher answered the unasked question, "The body is made up of heat mostly. Powerful heat mages can control the body."

"Can you?" Ron asked bluntly.

Harnepher looked down, "No, my talent is only healing. Only the truly powerful mages can control the body. Pyralis can and of course Agnimukha. There are others as well."

"But that's terrifying and a interference with free will," Hermione protested.

"That is why we were banished from normal wizarding society but is it any worse than the imperious curse?" Harnepher demanded, "Besides it is the Cold Mages you want to watch for. They control your mind. Zizimisha mwili thought. Make cold thoughts."

Pyralis was drinking in the corner being talked to urgently by Agnimukha. She was nodding and listening intently. Harnepher followed his gaze.

"She is the youngest shujaa, or champion, ever and incredibly powerful but she is temperamental and impulsive," Harnepher warned, "She has a dark cloud that hangs over her. A potential danger if you like. But she will keep you safe." She added the last bit grudgingly and Harry thought he detected jealousy.

The king stood and drew attention from everyone towards him.

"We have decided to give our aid to the young mwanga Harry Potter as he has proved his worth before us. We have agreed that the rise of Voldemort will be bad for all magical creatures not just wizards. It is time to stood hiding in remote countries and join the rest of the world," His words were met with feverish whooping, "We will assemble and begin our journey to Britain. All able to fight will come. This will be a war. But Pyralis will leave now and accompany the wizards to the realm of the cold mages. May they travel safely and gain the support of their tabaradi kwini."

"Cold queen," Pyralis translated as she moved closer, "The Cold Mages queen is called Yepa. It means winter princess. Apt is it not?"

"Don't all Wild Mages names mean something and isn't that meaning important?" McGongall asked.

Pyralis nodded and smiled, "Yes."

"What does your name mean?" Harry was curious.

"Of fire," Pyralis informed them.

"And Ibzan's?" Hermione wanted to know.

Pyralis looked taken back that Hermione knew his name, "Father of coldness. Ibzan is… there are no words for Ibzan. You will have to meet him."

Harry thought this sounded slightly foreboding. Pyralis seemed nice and the Heat mages welcoming but the Cold Mages had begun to sound like stereotypes of their title.

Pyralis noticed his expression, "Ibzan is a good shujaa." It was meant to be comforting.

"So I have the most powerful Shujaa in a hundred years," Harry felt the foreign word slide over his tongue, "And the fire's youngest Shujaa in a hundred years?"

Pyralis nodded, "Good friends for fighting a dark mwanga like Voldemort."

"So is Ibzan also called Shujaa?" Lupin asked. It didn't hurt to have a knowledge of the local's customs.

Pyralis shook her head, "In his Russian language he is called, снежок, which means warrior. But Shujaa is simpler to say." She laughed then. "We use волшебство пламени, which means flame magic and they use Волшебство льда, ice magic."

"You speak their language well," McGongall commented.

"Only a few essential words just like they only understand a few words in Swahili. At our annual ritual we speak English," Pyralis explained. Hermione had an attentive face absorbing it all like Pyralis was a teacher.

Agnimukha approached then, "You must stay the night as out guests and enjoy our hospitality. Tomorrow you will travel to Novaya Zemlya to meet with out colder counter parts."

"You are too kind, Agnimukha. We gratefully accept your hospitality to rest the night here," McGongall smiled graciously.

The king bowed his head and, Harry and Pyralis made eye contact. For a brief second he wasn't looking at a heat mage champion but a girl the same age as him. Her dark eyes glittered with uncertainty and she rubbed her hooked nose absent-mindedly as if unsure what the coming days would bring. Harry couldn't blame her.

He was worried too.

"Where's Novaya Zemlya?" Ron whispered and Harry couldn't resist a laugh. As long as he had his friend's things would be alright.

**AN: This is a short chapter as you'll probably see but oh well. Ibzan next chapter. I think he's a good character personally. Well review please and let me know what you think! Constructive criticism always welcome, flamers not, positive affirmation gets virtually hugs!**

**MD666**


	4. Novaya Zemlya

**Disclaimer: nope, none, zip… we except the ones you don't recognise from J.K. Rowling.**

**NOVAYA ZEMLYA**

Novaya Zemlya was a small island off Russia and it was freezing. Even wrapped up in cloaks everyone was shivering, except for Pyralis who seemed wholly unconcerned.

Hermione kept lighting a small green fire to try and keep them warm. However it would only flair in her hand for a little while before withering and dying. Confused McGongall attempted but the same thing happened.

Lupin noticed a smug look on Pyralis's face.

"Pyralis, do you know if the cold mages power is having an effect on our magic?"

"I am not just a pretty face!" She snapped suddenly.

They looked at her confused. "What?" Ron asked.

"Is that not the English term?" Pyralis wondered looking puzzled herself.

"It is a phrase, certainly, but what do you mean by it?" McGongall prompted.

"I took your magic fire," Pyralis confessed opening her cloak. The green fire was clustered around her waist and flew out into the bodies of Hermione and McGongall. Both women shuddered when it entered them.

"It is green. It is unnatural. Mwanga's toujours essayez et manoeuvrez comment les choses devraient être!"

"It's freezing, Pyralis," Harry protested.

"Yes it is and you also braved my fire to earn our aid but don't ask for it in suitable situations. Why not ask me to provide the warmth?'

McGongall felt like a fool staring at the younger woman with her black eyes flaring. "Pyralis would you please provide us with some warmth."

"Gladly," Pyralis flashed a bright grin and suddenly each of them felt warm as if heated from some internal part of their body.

"This bloody snow makes it hard to walk," Ron complained.

"We are almost there," Pyralis pointed to the top of a hill they hadn't been paying attention to.

"Is that a castle?" Hermione breathed.

'Made all of ice," Pyralis confirmed.

"Great! It's going to be even colder up there," Ron moaned. Pyralis rolled her eyes and Lupin grinned. It was a very teenage gesture.

They arrived at the front gate, which was enormous.

"How do we get in?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"You knock," Pyralis replied as if she thought this was the most obvious answer in the world and before anyone could stop her she strode over and banged on the door.

The ice door swung open to reveal a tall man standing alone. The ice framed him and his white blond hair glittered. His blue eyes flashed as her surveyed the rest of the group. The balked as they felt the power in his eyes but Pyralis pushed past apparently unaffected by the gaze.

Without taking his eyes of the group he spoke to her, "You were not invited in, Pyralis."

"Your malkia made a promise. You are not kingu of the cold mages. You can't refuse us or have the cold mages grown as arrogant as the stories say," Pyralis retorted.

Harry wished she would be quite so as to not offend Ibzan but the man smiled, "You are right. I forget my place. Я приветствую вас к realm холода!"

He moved back to stand closer to Pyralis, "It has been too long."

"It has," Pyralis grinned with genuine fondness now. It was as if the others had disappeared.

"You know you are one of my favourites, Pyralis but we are opening our doors to regular льда and пламени. So you must forgive my caution," Ibzan spoke and suddenly, keeping a perfectly blank face, hurled a shard of ice recently formed in his hand towards Harry.

Harry didn't have time to think he just threw himself out of the way, knowing that he had no hope of doging it. Pyralis reacted faster and sent a flame to engulf the flying weapon.

"Ibzan," She scolded, "You have not officially challenged him and he has earnt the right to be here!"

"Ah I have offended her sense of honour. So typical of the heat mages," His smile was condescending now, "I will go ahead and inform Yepa of your arrival. You remember the way to the chamber, I trust." With that he strode off.

"He doesn't seem very nice," Hermione squeaked as Lupin and Ron hauled Harry off the icy floor.

"I've always blamed it on the fact he is 26 and a male but it may have something to do with the cold magic," Pyralis conceded.

"Is it a threat being here? If the champion is anything to judge from we are not welcome here!" McGongall stated.

"He seemed to hate us," Harry pointed out.

"He doesn't hate you. He had no emotion when threw that at you," Pyralis told him with a rueful smile.

"Oh that's comforting," Ron snorted.

"Ibzan is not that bad," Pyralis defended him.

"I think we should be concerned about the trial," Lupin spoke up, "Harry can't keep dodging ice and I don't think you will be able to aid him."

"No I will not but that will not be the test. While we are proud and value bravery the cold mages are arrogant and value logic. They will ask you to vocalise your case. Prove why they should help you," Pyralis answered.

Harry seized her upper arm, "You mean I have to convince them that they should help a people who expelled them at birth?"

She put a hand over his, "Voldemort is a threat to us as well as you. We may be bitter about automatic exclusion but the cold mages will see reason. Ibzan will argue for you case. He was the reason Yepa agreed to your Dumbledore."

"Ibzan?" McGongall asked unable to keep the incredulity out of her voice.

"Voldemort is, as I said, a great threat. Shall we go to the chamber?" Pyralis suggested. They nodded and followed when something clicked in Harry's mind. Pyralis had said Voldemort's name.

The chamber was awesome and magnificent. The ice was shining.

"It isn't even cold," Ron observed.

"That is because we are humans also," A loud voice called. The woman sitting on the thrown had blond hair and pale green eyes with a small crown on her head.

"Malkia Yepa, thank you for seeing us," Pyralis bowed her head in respect.

"It is a pleasure," Yepa responded politely, "you with the red hair! What is your name?"

"Ron," He stuttered, flushing bright red.

"We are people of flesh and blood and, whilst our tolerance to cold is much greater, we could not survive without manipulating the temperature. Just as the fire mage could not walk into a fire without altering the very nature of it.

"I know you know our test Harry Potter, so why waste our words when it is yours that matter?"

Harry knew no response except a sharp nod of the head.

"Up here then where everybody can see you," Yepa gestured to the throne. Harry eyed the pedestal with terror. He didn't like speaking in front of a crowd but McGongall gave him a quick dig in the ribs and he moved to stand beside Yepa. There were less cold mages then fire mages but their eyes were cool and objective.

He made eye contact with Pyralis and tried to tell her with his eyes that he didn't know what to say. She, reading his expression, placed her fingertips over her mouth and then to her heart. Speak with his heart? He could barely speak with his mouth. He caught Ibzan's gaze and the cold mage nodded once. It was a demonstration of support.

He tried to clear his mind with the sudden memory of the fact they could read his mind.

"I proved my self worthy of the Heat mages support and earned the shujja as a companion. I come to you because in these dark times we need to forget what separates us and fight our common enemy. We may have distanced ourselves from you but Voldemort will seek to enslave you. I cannot heal the rift between our people but I can acknowledge that we are people.

"Malkia Yepa you said yourself that you were of flesh and blood. I am too. Pyralis is also. So are my friends. We are human and we would rise together to combat something that has relinquished his humanity and would seek to take ours. So I'm asking you to help me stop Voldemort."

There was silence and Yepa turned her weighted gaze to each cold mage in the world. Not a word was spoken but Harry had the eerie feeling they were in fact discussing via thought.

"We have decided against offering aid," Yepa said finally. Harry's heart sunk and McGongall's mouth flew open but it was Lupin who spoke.

"You are being bitter about being left by the wizards in some hellish island off Russia to live with the local Nenetses…"

"The what?" Ron interupted.

"They are the native villagers," Ibzan answered, "They keep to themselves really. As do we."

"As I was saying. I know what is is like to be an outsider. We cannot stop doing what's right because of previous wrongs," Lupin concluded.

"How are you an outsider?' One male cold mage spoke up, his tone was flat.

"I'm a werewolf. I've been shunned but I fight for the wizards," Lupin answered.

"Becaused you are one still," Yepa snapped standing up. Ibzan looked up sharply at his soverign. Hermione shrunk warily away from the group and clutched Ron's hand. Pyralis moved in front of Harry, understanding that when cold mages ejected any sincere emotion into their voice that there was usually a problem brewing.

"He argued well," Ibzan pointed out quietly.

"He argued passionatly but I do not see the logic," Yepa had calmed herself.

"But he will come for you after us and the muggles," McGongall cried, trying to make her see reason.

"And we can defend ourselves here," Yepa dismissed.

"I will fight for them alone," Ibzan said suddenly.

"What?" Yepa's voice was low and dangerous.

"If you would not provide the army, let us compromise and send a warrior. I am worth any army that you would amass," Ibzan declared. He didn't say this with arrogance but as if it was generally acknowledged as perfect fact.

"A handfull of wizards, You and one fledgling ферзя Shujja are to defeat the dark lord? You are a great снежок Ibzan but you will not triumph with these allies," Yepa scorned.

Pyralis' hand flared up, "The throne you sit on, Queen, is fragile and made of ice."

Yepa simply stared at the young woman, "You are a girl, Pyralis."

"I was not selected as Shujja because I was the only candidate. Bodaway and Harhaiah both were opponents of great skill and each older than I. I was simply the best! Besides the heat mages have all sworn to fight!" Pyralis retaliated.

"Pyralis is someone I am very fond of," Ibzan drew the attention to himself, "If she feels this is a worthy cause to fight for, then I will join her. Harry Potter you have my support!"

Harry nodded at Ibzan but didn't speak. None of his group wanted to get involved with the wild mage politics.

"If you go against my will, I will consider it a defiance and you will not be welcome back here," Yepa said harshly.

"Yepa, we both know the only reason you hold that throne and not I is because we cannot hold both the positions of warrior and ruler," Ibzan kept his face blank as he said that. There was a murmur among the group and Yepa narrowed her eyes.

"Be that as it may the position is mine and you must respect that. I will have you replaced if you leave. You will renounce your position as warrior," Yepa decided.

"No you renounce your right to have the greatest warrior the cold mages have ever seen at your side. You will fill the position quickly enough, Zenan has always wanted the role," He gestured toward a woman with light brown hair and deep blue eyes who just stared nonchalantly back.

"But it is mine in true name and deed. I am not one to stand on the sidelines when the magical world goes to war," Ibzan finished strongly, striding over to seize Pyralis hand, effectively shielding Harry with both their bodies.

"We are not part of the magical community," Yepa stated desperately.

"Yes. Yes we are!" Pyralis said casting a look at the wizards and witches standing behind her.

"Where does you power come from if not magic?" A voice demanded and Harry turned startled to see Hermione with a determined look on her face.

"Go Ibzan if you must but you go without our support," This was a clear dismissal and when none of the moved Yepa left the room followed obediently by the cold mages.

"I knew there was a reason why I choose you at every ritual to spend time with," Pyralis admiringly touched Ibzans face. He shifted uncomfortably obviously not used to physical affection.

"You have made a large sacrifice," McGongall detected.

"They made the sacrifice," Ibzan said elusively.

Two twin cold mages ran in. They were brother and sister but their similarities were starling.

"Eira, Yuki! You have something you wish to say?" Ibzan stared at the pair. The male, Yuki, stared back but Eira shifted nervously.

"Without you we have no real fighters," She finally said, "Wen and Karli are two young to know how to use their aggressive powers. We could not hold out defences against The dark lord."

"You have Zenan as champion," Ibzan stated.

"Cold weapon?" Yuki said mockingly, "We all know where we should be."

"You heard our queen speak. I am renounced and outcasted," Ibzan's voice showed no emotion.

"Ibzan if things get really bad contact us. Even if we could only provide communicational powers we could be useful. Promise us you'll tell us and we will bring all we can," Eira desperately pleaded. Ibzan nodded. The twins hurried away not wanting to be caught with Ibzan the traitor.

"What do they mean no warriors? Your powers are very effective," Hermione curiously wanted to know.

"Only some of us can harness our powers for violence. There are more fighters amongst the fire mages as it is within their nature. Our two promising warriors were Wen and Karli but both haven't passed twelve. I was training them but I fear that training will be incomplete. Yepa does not have the strength of our old king Elihoreph," Ibzan sounded almost mournful.

"God of winter," Pyralis translated, "Agnimukha inherited the position from his mother Serafine and they have both been good rulers. With names like face of fire and burning fire how can they not be?"

"The heat mages work well politically," Ibzan admitted.

Harry surveyed the older man and tried to understand why he had done this.

"You do not need to understand, Harry Potter," And he lead the way out of the hall.

Harry, realising Ibzan had just read his mind, shuddered but understood Dumbledore was right. The Wild Mages would be a great aid against the rise of dark magic.

**AN: wow a chapter right there! How exciting! Um please review, reviews are great. Going back to England next chapter so yay! All our other fave characters.**

**MD666**


	5. Capable

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned Harry! Not to make money but so I could… never mind! On with the story!

**CAPABLE**

Ibzan stared around Grimuald place nonchalantly but Pyralis looked uncomfortable. Harry could understand why. They were all staring at the wild mages intently because they had never met any. Also Pyralis was the same age as Harry, which hadn't been what they expected.

Harry could sympathise. He was used to being stared at. Ibzan stared back but Pyralis found a spot on the floor to watch while McGongall retold the story of their excursion.

She was up to the part where Harry had laid a hand on Pyralis and Mrs Weasley gasped and glared at Pyralis for hurting her Harry. Fred and George looked fascinated with Ibzan and all his tall presence while Ginny was trying to catch Pyralis' eyes and smile.

Moody was clearly suspicious of the pair and Shaklebolt was tense as if preparing for attack.

McGongall finished the story with Ibzan's defiance of his queen. This changed everyone's expression as they started to look at him with awe. Ibzan turned very deliberately towards Pyralis. A second later she burst out laughing.

"Could we have a demonstration of powers?" Moody asked.

"You want us to show off?" Ibzan replied coldly. Pyralis was starting to smile now, itching to teach the wizards a few things.

"No. I just want to see how useful you are so I can position you," Moody explained, gruffly.

"Aren't we Harry's body guards?" Pyralis demanded.

"Among other things," Moody answered, "The other things I will direct you in."

"I don't think so!" Pyralis snapped.

"Pyralis!" Ibzan said soothingly.

"We should just talk about this," Tonks intervened. Pyralis looked at the young woman to Moody. Her black eyes were fiery and she kept rubbing her hooked nose. Harry recognised this as something she did when she was agitated.

"We are not under your jurisdiction," Ibzan coolly interpreted.

"Idiote Mwanga!" Pyralis muttered darkly.

"We will make ourselves useful," Ibzan turned himself to McGongall, "Is that clear?"

Moody opened his mouth to protest but Ibzan jerked a finger and said, "silence!" Moody's mouth slammed shut. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and waved it at Ibzan.

Furious Pyralis glared at him and commanded, "Sit!" Moody did so automatically.

"How did you do that?" Lupin breathed.

"Ibzan froze the saliva in his mouth so he couldn't move it and I simply directed the warmth in his body," Pyralis elucidated.

Ibzan crouched near Moody so he could look in his eyes, "Call that a demonstration of our powers. We do not need commands to control us!"

Ibzan seemed to fill the room and his power was felt by all but what made him scary was the lack of emotion on his face. Pyralis had a temper evidently but she was a teenage girl still. Both would be beyond valuable on a battlefield but Ibzan was a threat to the inner workings of the Phoenix.

There was silence but it was broken by the second oldest Weasley boy, Charlie, who asked, "Do you have affinities with creatures from cold or hot regions?"

"What do you mean?" McGongall inquired.

"Well I'm just thinking it may be useful to have a dragon on our side or a Phoenix," Charlie exclaimed.

"I can control anything warm blooded," Pyralis said, "But if they are big or have developed intellect it will only last for a while. I could aim a dragon's fire if that would be any use."

"Probably!" Charlie smiled at the woman.

"What we need is an entire meeting with all the Phoenix members," McGongall said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I still want to get an idea of their powers," Moody's mouth had thawed, "Not for control but we need to work together and advise each other."

Pyralis shrugged. She would relish the chance to show the older wizards what she could do. It was an adolescent pride!

"Tomorrow," Ibzan suggested. Ginny yawned from her space on the floor and Mrs. Weasley spotted it.

"I think it's time they all got to bed, including you," She stared pointedly at the wild mages.

"We're short of space so Pyralis will be sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione and Ibzan with Charlie," Lupin explained.

"I'm not tired," Pyralis protested. Harry shook his head, trying to tell Pyralis to just do what she was told.

"If you are under 20 out of the room and to bed," Mrs. Weasley decreed.

"Is she always this scary?" Pyralis asked quietly as they made their way to the stairs.

"Worse," Fred joked.

"Oh bon," Pyralis responded dryly.

"Hey maybe she could talk French with Fleur," George suggested.

"Or set her on fire," Ginny offered.

"Who? Pour qoi?" Pyralis asked.

"My brother Bill's fiancée. She's alright," Ron defended her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

They didn't go to bed like they were instructed but walked into the girl's room and made themselves comfortable.

"How come Ibzan got to stay up?" Pyralis wanted to know.

"My mothers mission in life is to mother everybody," Ginny said.

"Besides they're all too scared to tell Ibzan what to do," Hermione observed.

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "What you guys did to Moody was insane."

"Yeah," George enthused, "Ibzan was all 'silence' and then you said 'sit' and he did it."

"It was very wicked," Fred approved.

"We don't like being told what to do," Pyralis blushed, beginning to look sheepish.

"Don't worry about it. I think Moody was impressed even if he is still suspicious," Hermione assured her.

"Mwanga ils sont toujours si arrogants!"

"You have to stop talking in French," Ron protested, "Only Hermione can understand what you're saying!"

"I was just saying that if wizards are untested they become arrogant," Pyralis translated.

"Well you'll have a chance to show off tomorrow. We're all going to watch the fight," Ginny beamed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pyralis was stretching on the side of the room next to Ibzan.

"Who knew that he had a huge arena in his basement for practice," Pyralis said looking around the huge room. Ibzan stayed silent but observed the large space. All the auroras were lining up and being told the aim was to incapacitate the wild mages.

"It's quite nice. You know, bright but kind of sterile," Pyralis continued.

"Will you be quiet? You're babbling!" Ibzan said coolly.

"Vous êtes un bâtard!"

"It never mattered to you that I was a bastard!" Ibzan countered nonchalantly.

"That is because I never spent this much time with you," She said glaring angrily.

"И также полностью временем, котор мы потратили совместно включило нас имея секс настолько там не было много время для говорить!" Ibzan replied with a smirk.

Pyralis blushed, tried to send him a withering look but ended up turning away.

"Are we destroying them?" She asked in a haltering voice.

"I think some showing off might be good!"

"Yeah!" Pyralis breathed nodding frantically.

"You are nervous! Why?" Ibzan demanded abruptly.

"We're facing off against a group of auroras!" Pyralis pointed out.

"Are you that insecure in your own abilities?"

"No but just think about it! When we prove ourselves we could be taken in and accepted into the wizarding community!" Pyralis' eyes glowed.

"Acceptance means that much to you?"

"You know what it could mean for me," Pyralis responded quietly.

"Your parents!" Ibzan mused.

Heat mages blood reacted when it recognised the same blood in others and Pyralis knew her parents had been English but that was all the information she had. Cold mages never had the hope of finding their family and so it was a benefit that their isolationist nature solved that problem!

Pyralis nodded slowly her black eyes glazing over, "Lets beat the hell out of the mwanga!"

"Should we kill one?"

Pyralis stared at Ibzan. "I worry about you sometimes!"

"То не будет моя забота!" He said walking away.

"That is not my concern," Pyralis imitated him in English!

"We are ready to start," Moody proclaimed hoarsely. Everyone but the auroras moved to the magically shielded stands to watch the test. Harry glanced at the two Wild Mages. Pyralis was hoping from foot to foot anxiously staring at the wands. In clothes she had borrowed from Hermione she looked almost normal. Ibzan appeared completely unconcerned about the approaching wizards and Harry understood how completely confident the older man was.

They both had incredible power but Ibzan was almost indestructible. This amount of magic should not belong to anyone. Maybe if Voldemort had less it would never had come to this but he did and they needed to call on people's aid who could destroy him.

"McGongall will signal the start of the match," Shacklebolt told the young man and woman. The pair nodded and turned expectantly to McGongall.

"Start with Defence," Ibzan instructed out of the corner of his mouth. Pyralis consented with a tiny inclination of the head. Adrenalin was flooding their bodies.

"Begin," McGongall cried. She was uncertain about the whole event and worried that both sides might hurt each other.

Pyralis sent up a huge wall off fire separating them from the attacking group of wizards. The heat and blinding flash of light made them turn away and shield their eyes. By the time they turned away to face the Wild Mages Ibzan had raised a fortified wall of ice.

The first few spells rebounded off the ice and Tonks had to duck out of the way of as her own spell as it ricocheted back towards her.

"Melt it!" Moody boomed getting frustrated as he caught sight of the wild mages, distorted because of the ice, with their arms crossed looking bored.

The observers cheered when a huge hole appeared in the ice but that died of when a person completely on fire stepped forward. It was Pyralis but she was completely unrecognisable as flames danced over her entire body.

"Qui veut aller d'abord?"

The wizards stared at each other for a heartbeat before turning on Pyralis wands raised. Ibzan was still behind what was left of the wall of ice.

"Pyralis, Shacklebolt is using a confundus charm," Ibzan warned his voice loud. He only injected emotion into when he was fighting. The moment carried him away. He felt an urge to jump out and join the fray but he knew it wasn't logical.

"No he's not," Pyralis said with a smirk. She used her magic to drive his blood up into Shacklebolt's head making his vision go dark and stars to appear in front of him.

"Now who's confused?" Pyralis said as Shacklebolt fell over disorientated. The twins whooped and Mrs. Weasley tutted worried. While Pyralis was distracted another Aurora hit her with an extinguishing charm. The older woman who cast the spell had no real idea what would happen when she cats the spell on the heat mage but as Pyralis staggered to her knees she decided it was effective and raised her wand to cast it again.

Suddenly there was a sweet voice in her head telling her she didn't want to follow through with the spell and she raised her wand. Ibzan withdrew from her mind and stepped towards Pyralis fling icicles the size of and arm at the wizards. Moody used the banishing charm to make them disappear.

He threw up an ice shield while he touched Pyralis' head. She was cold but conscious. With his power he sucked the coldness out from her body. She sat up immediately.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked interested.

"Probably a variation of the Ennervate charm," Lupin answered.

Mrs. Weasley had her hands up by her mouth; terrified that someone would get seriously hurt. Shacklebolt was still lying on the ground and the image of Pyralis helpless had reminded her the girl was only a teenager.

"Stop holding back," Pyralis commanded to Ibzan pushing him gently on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He tried to keep his face blank but his voice betrayed him.

"Fine! Lets stop defending and beat them," Pyralis demanded. The other wild mage grinned broadly and the pair faced them and started hurling fireballs and sharp shards of ice.

The wizards barely had time to mutter Protego as they were hit.

Then unexpectedly it started to snow. Moody swore as he realised that the visibility of all the other wizards would be seriously compromised. With his magical eye he could see the wild mages circling.

Moody raised his wand to do the Relashio charm but there was a voice in his ear. It told him to surrender. He knew it was the cold mage and he fought the temptation but soon it wasn't just an instruction but his own idea and will.

He dropped his wand.

"Finish it Pyralis," Ibzan whispered inside her mind.

With a flick of her hand all the wizards were lying on the ground unable to move any of their body parts. The snow cleared and the audience stared in shock as they saw what had happened before bursting out cheering.

"That was bloody amazing," Ron cried as the other wizards and witches hurried down to check on the injured auroras.

"You held back. You let me do most of the work," Pyralis accused Ibzan quietly. He shrugged and moved away from the group. Harry heard and saw the exchanged and narrowed his eyes but he followed the twins, Hermione, Ginny and Ron up to Pyralis.

"So what do you think?" Pyralis asked nobody in particular.

Nobody answered they just felt their smiles widen!

**AN: Just wanted give a demonstration of what Ibzan and Pyralis can do. Ibzan is much better than Pyralis as she gets distracted easily. You may have noticed. Lol and I wonder if any of you can guess what Ibzan said in Russian to Pyralis! Please review!**

**MD666**


	6. Persuasion

**Disclaimer:** no I don't own anything

**PERSUASION**

Ibzan was playing baby sitter in Grimaulde place and he was bemused as to how he had ended up with this job when he was almost positive he would never have asked for it.

But somehow all the adults had left the place leaving him and everybody else under 20. It was driving him secretly insane. He did not overtly say anything and his face was the same stoic mask but Pyralis knew he was not happy. It was a quirk of the lip and a slight narrowing of the eyes that indicated he wanted to throttle them. That's because between them all they were very very loud.

He was also slightly stunned that he had been roped into this role. He thought he could argue or rationalise his way out of anything and if that didn't work he had mind control but Molly Weasley had decimated him. That annoyed him and he was enjoying sulking.

If he heard one more explosion or giggle he was going to freeze their mouths shut and possibly even turn them into human icicles.

He knew it was his fault. He had made a big show of throwing his support to the wizards and witches, forsaking his own community who knew enough to leave him alone.

All of a sudden there was loud yelling from the hallway. It was that infernal picture of Mrs Black. Ibzan wondered how long he could ignore it for but when the shrieks escalated he rose slowly and went to deal with the problem.

Ginny was trying desperately to close the curtains. She looked up sheepishly as Ibzan strode into the room. He could hear laughing from the top of the stairs. Clearly they had something to do with the screaming. He stared at Ginny until she shifted uncomfortably.

"It was an accident," She offered weakly.

Ibzan blinked slowly then with a wave of his hand, a sheen of ice covered the picture. It muffled all the sound so there was only a quiet mumbling. Ginny carefully pulled the curtains closed.

"Thanks," She grinned warmly.

Ibzan didn't answer for a moment. "You are welcome." He then turned to leave.

He walked past the stairs, paused and then used his mind powers to force the others to arrive in the kitchen with him. He sat down in the chair and they stood around the walls, each trying to resist. Pyralis came in last, obviously unaffected by his mental call.

"Ibzan!" She protested. Ibzan resisted the urge to shake her and demand what had gotten into her. She was acting like one of the children. In Wild Mage communities they had always aged faster. At 15 they were adults that had responsibilities.

"I am not their nurse maid," Ibzan retorted. "I'm a warrior and yet while they go off and do what the order requires we stay here."

"We are Harry's body guards. They cannot not find this place. Harry is the secret keeper. Here he is safe!" Ibzan replied. His voice was flat still but Harry could sense the mans frustration.

He sympathised because that was how his godfather Sirius had felt, being coped up here. Sirius had been more petulant than Ibzan but it was a shared sentiment. Harry felt obligated to apologise but his mouth was still firmly shut from Ibzan's command. That made him feel less pity for Ibzan because Harry hated being controlled.

He watched the twins struggled a little but it was quite obvious they thought it was a great trick on behalf of Ibzan. Hermione looked like she would curse Ibzan as soon as she got free.

"Cursing me would not be advisable," Ibzan said, turning his attention to Hermione. At the same moment he relaxed his hold on them. They collapsed to the floor.

"Bloody hell," Ron breathed.

"I wasn't going to curse you," Hermione argued.

"You were thinking otherwise," Ibzan observed.

Hermione blushed, "Maybe so but it's against the law for other wizards to control each other. It's an unforgivable curse."

"I value my peace and quiet," Ibzan replied. He felt a heat radiating from Pyralis.

"_Pyralis, have I made you angry?_"

Ibzan's voice was loud in her head. Pyralis nodded and thought hard back at him. She couldn't project her response but if he was in her head then he could read what she was thinking.

"_Yes you have, Ibzan and well you know it._"

"_Oh my apologises_," He replied. His voice was arrogant and hard. Pyralis knew he was not sorry at all.

"_In the name of fire, can I not be a normal teenager just once. I was fitting in and it was normal until you had to go remind them that we are dangerous and different._"

"_It would do well for them to remember we are dangerous, Pyralis._"

"_Only if you're crazy. Which you are_." Pyralis was getting angrier.

"_Fine_," He placated her, "_Continue as you have been_. _I will not make it difficult_."

"Thank you," she said out loud. Ibzan shrugged and sat down. The others hesitated but Pyralis prompted them to finish telling them about Tonks and Lupin's relationship.

"Well there was big confession and we're pretty sure that he likes but he won't do anything about it," Ginny recounted.

"Why not?" Pyralis asked.

"Because he thinks he is too old for her," Hermione answered.

The boys, who had been watching Ibzan, seemed to forget the older man and join in the conversation.

"It would be nice if they got together," Fred mumbled.

"A bit of love would definitely go astray in this house," Ron agreed with his older brother.

"We should find a love potion," George suggested.

"That wouldn't work," Harry contributed quietly, "He already loves her, he just doesn't want to get involved with her."

"I say we play matchmaker," Ginny said. Hermione grinned and nodded.

"Hey you could throw them at each other, Pyralis," Fred said with a wink.

"Wouldn't that be a violation of free will?" Pyralis tilted her head.

"No," the twins replied in unison.

"We could try talking some sense into him," Hermione proposed.

"Nah," Ron said, "Mums already tried. He wouldn't listen to a bunch of us anyway."

"He needs a man to tell him it's alright," Pyralis said.

"Bill is too involved with Fleur and Charlie is not persuasive enough," George observed.

"So we need someone scary and persuasive and a man," Ginny ticked the requirements off on her fingers.

"Moody?" Harry offered with a snigger. The others scoffed.

"I doubt he is concerned with matters of the heart," Ibzan interrupted. The cold mage had been sitting there so quietly they had forgotten he was there.

The twins looked at each other and then back at Ibzan. "Scary," they said softly.

Pyralis heard them and guessed what they were thinking. "He's persuasive," she contributed.

"I'm what?" Ibzan asked.

"And he's a man," Ginny finished and winked at Hermione. Ibzan caught the top layer of thought and realised that the pair and Pyralis had spent time talking about how attractive he was. That unnerved him and decided to make Pyralis stop doing that. The frightening discovery of his apparent appeal had driven the current situation from his mind.

"He could talk to Lupin," Ron was saying.

"No I can't," Ibzan countered but he was ignored. 'I thought I was scary," he muttered to himself.

"And if that doesn't work I will throw them together… somehow," Pyralis said.

They spent the next few minutes persuading Ibzan to do what they asked. In the end it was combination of threatening to tell Mrs. Weasley what he had done with the freezing and Ginny Weasley's big pleading eyes. They were crippling and Ibzan decided that if either of the female Weasley's came to ask any favours he would just freeze their mouths shut immediately.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ibzan cornered Lupin at dinner.

"Yes Ibzan?" Lupin asked politely.

"It's about that woman, Tonks," Ibzan said.

"Ah you must have heard the gossip," Lupin said, blushing.

"We call it torture in my country." His accent was twinged with irritation.

"Well rest assured it is no one's business but my own," Lupin tried to dismiss the younger man but it was like asking the titanic to dismiss the iceberg.

"It is my concern now, unfortunately and if my persuasions don't work they will physically force you together. Pyralis is strong enough to take control of your bodies."

"But that is a violation of free will," Lupin protested, "and wrong."

"Yes but see you want to do it anyway. For stars sake why do you not just bind yourself to the woman and make everybody happy?"

Lupin shifted uncomfortable and the usual reasons flashed through his mind. His ostracism form society, his age, his lack of money.

Ibzan caught the old excuses and groaned inwardly. "Everybody in this order is ostracised so that excuse is void and you know that. Money is not such a problem and you've observed the Weasleys long enough to know that. That leaves age."

"I am much older," Lupin protested.

Ibzan sat down and gestured that Lupin join him. "I'm much older than Pyralis."

It took Lupin to realise what he was saying. "Are you two involved?" He demanded.

"Not exactly. I am very fond of to be sure. It is a form of love I suppose," Ibzan trailed off with a small smile.

"Then what are you talking about?" Lupin prompted.

"The annual meeting of the Wild Mages. It is similar to the Celtic Beltane. We have chosen each other ever since she was old enough to go," Ibzan shrugged. The Wild Mages had a casual attitude to sex and openly enjoyed it.

Lupin blushed, however. "You're nine years older. She's barely an adult."

"She was an adult at 15 in our culture. She had a woman's mind and body and that is sufficient for me. I would not have selected her if she was an average immature teenager," Ibzan responded. His tone dared Lupin to pass judgement on the Wild Mage customs.

Lupin didn't dare. Instead he was considering what the man had said. Nymphadora was well and truly a woman in her twenties, old enough to know what she wanted and the consequences of getting it. But it wasn't that simple.

"I will think about what you said," Lupin promised Ibzan.

"I ask no more. I will try and stop further interference and meddling," Ibzan offered.

Ibzan stood and removed himself from Lupin's presence. Lupin watched him go and wondered why the man had approached him. He guessed the other ones must have persuaded the Cold Mage but Lupin suspected there was another reason. He looked at Pyralis who was staring into the fire, rubbing her nose absent-minded. She didn't look like a woman. She looked like a lost teenager but Lupin knew that wasn't who she was. It wasn't who she was at all.

**MD666**


	7. Reflection

**REFLECTION **

Pyralis was staring into the fire thinking about her life.

She had spent the day just mucking around with kids her own age, with no real responsibility and it was almost forgotten that she was there as Harry's bodyguard.

At least until Ibzan had intervened and rudely displayed his cold magic. It hadn't made them scared of her though, for which she was very thankful.

She had been Shujaa for so very long it was almost second nature to her but there were times when the responsibility of the position was too much for her. She had nobody she could share the burden with either. Of course the king would understand the pressure but he was too distant in age to really bond with. She couldn't lay her problems at his feet. He had enough problems of his own.

Then she had gone to the ritual and met the only other person who could probably understand her problems.

Ibzan was nine years older and the warrior of the Cold Mages. For the first day of their stay she did not talk to him. She was too shy. Pyralis thought he was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Pyralis was not beautiful. She had a medium sized body and a fairly average face so she did not think there was much hope he would single her out for the ritual.

The ritual she was dreading, which required them to pick partners to sleep with. Pyralis was a virgin and absolutely terrified. She feared that she would not enjoy it or be any good. But her worst fear was that she might not be chosen. She didn't know then that her political status as fire champion guaranteed there would be a host of men vying for her attention. She could only think that she was too unattractive for any man to pick her. Why would they?

"They will be drawn to you," A voice had muttered behind her. Ibzan was lowered himself into a chair. It was the middle day of the ritual and the second feast.

"Pardon?" She tried to keep her face straight and her breathing even.

"Your thoughts rattle around loudly it is almost impossible to ignore them," Ibzan explained.

Pyralis blushed and wondered whether he had heard her thoughts about him. She kept forgetting that very talented Cold Mages could read your mind.

"Sorry," She mumbled.

"Think nothing of it." Ibzan had waved away her apology and poured two glasses of wine.

He passed one to her and continued talking, "You have beautiful black eyes that seem to call to you. They are full or fire and warmth. _You are beautiful to anybody with half a mind_."

Pyralis started as the last part echoed in her mind. Then she smiled. She couldn't help it when faced with such a charming companion. They spent that night and the next day talking and Pyralis found a common ally with the shared responsibility.

Ibzan felt the pressure of being the best in a hundred years while Pyralis was the youngest Shujaa ever. They bonded instantly and Ibzan found himself opening up to her like he had never done before.

Pyralis even found that she could forget about the dreaded night approaching.

Until it came time for the men to select their chosen. Pyralis wondered why men got to pick and one of the women explained it as an age-old tradition.

Pyralis heard the gasps of envy and anger as Ibzan selected her. It was very rare for the two champions of opposing magic's to pick each other. Pyralis had initially been relieved but panicked later.

What if she drove him away? She didn't need to worry though.

Ibzan had been gentle and careful and Pyralis had enjoyed the experience so much that she was sad to leave. The rest, as muggles say, was history. They were lovers when together and friends all the other times.

Sometimes they talked via mind but it was rare because even a man with Ibzan's strength could not maintain a link of that distance often or for long. Pyralis smiled at her memories and rubbed her nose.

She felt a gaze on her and turned to lock eyes with Lupin. He smiled at her and Pyralis grinned back. Lupin moved to sit next to her by the fire.

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Pyralis made the flames jump and form interesting shapes. Lupin watched fascinated.

"Could you really bring Nymphadora and I together psychically?"

"Yes," Pyralis nodded, "But I probably would not. It isn't right. Hermione and Ginny would throttle me though."

"Ibzan presented a very interesting case before," Lupin said.

"He told you that I was his younger lover?" It was not really a question.

Lupin nodded.

"Does that make you think differently of me?" Pyralis asked slowly. She knew that English witches and Wizards had different thoughts and ideas.

"It startled me but he was right. You are no child. But I will keep it to myself so as to no alarm Molly." Lupin made a face causing Pyralis to giggle.

"If you love someone, you should be with them no matter what," Pyralis was now cradling a handful of fire.

"Love does not conquer all," Lupin countered.

"No but you and the other person involved do." Pyralis caught Lupins hand and quickly dropped the fire into his hand.

He jumped expecting it to burn but it didn't. It took on the form of a little mouse and raced back and forward. It tickled more than anything.

"Did you think I would put scorching fire in your hand?" Pyralis asked, eyebrow raised.

Lupin shrugged, unsure how to answer.

"I have just proved that sometimes what you are sure will happen does not come to pass. With a little bit of help and manipulation it can end differently," Pyralis stood.

Lupin lifted his hand to give the flame back.

Pyralis shook her head. "Keep it as a reminder." Lupin smiled and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Pyralis was saying good night to all the people in the room she noted a significant absence. Harry.

She ran up the stairs. Ibzan was outside a shut door.

"_He's hiding in here. I was watching him_."

Pyralis didn't bother asking if Ibzan had found out what was wrong. Ibzan did not do things like that. Pyralis pushed open the door.

Harry turned to look at the door. He saw both Wild Mages but it was only Pyralis who came in.

"How are you?"

"Fine," Harry answered shortly.

"I think you misread my question. It was a polite way of asking why you are hiding in your room."

Harry regarded her with a surly look on his face. Pyralis guessed he was in one of his moods. Hermione had warned her of them. Pyralis stared back at the angry face defiantly.

Harry sighed, "thinking about Voldemort."

'That will put you in a good mood," Pyralis said.

Harry looked at her. She had said that with such a serious face that Harry couldn't help laughing a little.

"Would you like to talk?" Pyralis offered.

"I was just thinking that we spent all day just talking. Acting like kids. It was almost as if we had forgotten that Voldemort existed." Harry crossed his arms. Hedwig cooed softly.

"Maybe that's healthy. If you do not let go for a while I think you might go crazy," Pyralis said frankly.

"You're right."

"I know." Pyralis grinned. "I know how you feel. A huge responsibility and you are not sure you are ready to deal with it."

Harry nodded. "That's how I feel. I hate him enough to kill him but when it comes down to it will I manage to destroy him."

"I hope so," Pyralis said.

"What? No promises and assurances that I will beat him hands down?" Harry asked.

"I'm not a liar. I don't know what will happen. Ask Ibzan he thinks he knows everything."

"I'm not sure I'd like the answer," Harry said.

"All you can be certain of is you have people who love and support you, an army of Fire mages on their way and two amazing body guards," Pyralis gripped his shoulder comfortingly.

"Amazing?" Harry asked but he was smiling.

"Oh definitely. Besides Ibzan sent that thought. He's eavesdropping at the door."

Harry's gaze flickered to the door and a voice sounded in his head.

"_I'm arrogant Harry but I'm rarely wrong_." Then the presence was gone.

"He's hard to live with," Pyralis confessed. She was standing to leave.

"Thanks Pyralis. I don't want to worry Hermione or Ron. They've been so fantastic I don't want to disappoint them."

"They would never be disappointed in you, Harry. Besides you, me and Ibzan are going to start practice sparring tomorrow."

She left with a grin and Harry got into bed. He fell asleep with a soft smell of smoke.

**MD666**


	8. Trio

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing unfortunately. I wish but I don't!!

**TRIO**

"Now the most obvious problem is the lack of unity," Ibzan began, addressing the Order in its entirety.

An outraged Tonks quickly interrupted him. "Lack of unity?" she demanded. "The order of the Phoenix is a UNITY!"

Lupin put a quieting hand on her shoulder. Pyralis nodded gratefully at him, this was going to be hard enough without angry witches hurling abuse at them.

Ibzan didn't bat an eyelid instead stared at her relentlessly with a stoic face. The air turned chilly.

"Ibzan…" Pyralis said warningly.

Ibzan ignored her and continued to focus on Tonks. He tilted his head and her eyes widened. She gave a gasp and the breath was misted from the sudden cold in the room.

Harry watched the exchange. He resisted the urge to gasp when he heard Ibzans voice in his head.

"You, Harry Potter, are essentially the leader of this order and to truly lead you must be willing to do it by all means. Love, respect and if necessary fear. This one has no need to respect me and she certainly doesn't love me so if I am to teach her she must fear me."

Harry wasn't quite sure how to respond so he just thought very hard about his answer. _"So you are inside her head, gathering secrets?"_

"I'm sorry," Tonks stuttered at that moment.

"Yes," Ibzan answered Harry's question out loud.

Pyralis shifted uncomfortably. The cold mages were politicians to be certain but she often thought their cruelties were not required. Even Ibzan, whom she liked, had a nasty streak.

"If I might continue?" Ibzan's voice was even but he made the request a mockery. McGonagal, tight lipped and stern, nodded.

"The cold mages are linked by mind and the heat mages share the bind of blood but you are all very independent," he said it with a tone that left no room to argue.

Realising that Ibzan's arrogance and assumption had probably offended everyone in the room, especially Moody and his Aurors Pyralis smoothly intercepted.

"What I'm sure Ibzan is trying to say is that the dark wizards will be expecting a one on one battle which is traditional. Separate duals etc. What we want to teach you is how to think as one. The Heat mages fight in teams of three… it's different for the cold mages."

Ibzan held up four fingers.

"I know what they mean," Arthur Weasley said. Pyralis breathed a sigh of relief. The wild mages were honour bound to offer support as Harry had won it but the wizards could make it difficult on them. They were all still over coming centuries of prejudice.

"Fine," Moody grumbled. "If this is what they can offer us the might as well accept. But how do you know it's effective. You are both hail from isolated origins."

"We have fought our fair share," Ibzan said.

"Well he has," Pyralis gave an embarrassed smile.

"So you have not fought?" Moody made it a loaded question. "How can your opinion be considered more valuable than others?"

"Because I'm damn good!" Pyralis snapped, her anger flaring. "You will do what we demand!"

Ibzan smirked at the chastised wizard. "It is not considered wise to antagonise a person who could roast the flesh off you with a mere thought. And the Wild Mages are quick to anger."

"And the cold Mages are also?"

Ibzan stared at Moody. "No. But we are not as quick to forgive as the heat."

Ibzan let the man free of his stare and sighed inside. All this glaring was giving him a headache. These people had exiled him at birth and, unlike Pyralis, he would never have the hope of finding his family. Despite only being in his twenties he felt much, much older than anyone in this room. Pyralis had integrated easily, being a teenager and warm but he was an outsider. The cold mages were natural loners but they hated true isolation. Pyralis was his only ally.

Which wasn't the most positive thought. To be sure he cared about her. He had thought he loved her once but distance had made him see that folly. If they had been raised in normal society, with their special gifts, things may have been different. Or maybe they wouldn't have. Their age difference would not have been acceptable.

However in this situation Pyralis could too easily let emotions override her. She looked ashamed of her outburst now that her rage was cooling. He had needed that explosion, it had helped but the self-regret that followed afterwards was not as welcome. There was no middle ground in wild mages, they were simply extremes.

Lupin watched the conflicting emotions on Pyralis face and sighed. They were both too young to be in this war. Ibzan's nature made him apt for such conflict, Pyralis didn't like the complications. The young warrior wanted the enemy placed in front of her so she could attack. This waiting, training and hiding was driving her mad. Lupin felt the flame mouse stir in his pocket. It had become somewhat of a pet, occasionally squeaking to be patted. He knew that in actuality it was simply manipulated flame but he couldn't help treating it like a living thing.

Harry was also watching Pyralis. She was shifting agitated and obviously conflicted. He wanted to soothe her fears. He knew what it was like to be put on display, expected to perform. She was doing fine but how to reassure her?

"I asked for their aid," He said impulsively, "And will accept what advice they have to offer."

Pyralis smiled gratefully.

"_Well led Harry,_" Ibzan approved silently.

"Let's do this then," Ron said standing.

"What are you doing, Ronald?" Mrs Weasley all but screeched.

"You don't think I'm letting Harry go into battle by himself do you?" Ron demanded.

"Yes! We not letting Harry fight and not help," Hermione added.

"Yeah," The Weasley twins yelled and Ginny was grinning.

"This is outrageous. Not a chance," Mrs Weasley stammered.

"Pyralis is fighting. She's our age." Ron pointed out the heat mage whose eyes widened as Mrs Weasley's crazed eyes swooped onto her.

"Well she wouldn't be if I had any power over her. She'd still be at home with her family."

"What family?" Pyralis asked. She was baiting Molly.

"I meant with the Heat mages," Molly dismissed.

"The wizarding community is a family. We are in this together," Mr Weasley said softly.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Much as I'm loathe to admit this," McGonagall stated, "But without the children we are too short on numbers."

'That's another problem," Ibzan observed softly, "You may want to consider increasing your ranks. Professors at this school of yours, any friends, more students."

Molly squeaked in protest.

"Purely voluntary but only sixth and seventh years. They are almost adults and old enough to be useful." Lupin sided with Ibzan.

"This is crazy!" Molly spoke loudly.

"Enough mum," the oldest Weasley boy spoke and Fleur clutched at his hand. He had mostly kept silent through this ordeal but now he spoke. His scars were still red and fresh.

"Zee French will 'elp!" Fleur offered. She was not the best liked but she was talented magically, the triwizard tournament had proved that.

Ibzans eyes strayed over the blond lingering a little bit longer than was necessary as the Veela in her called to him but he quickly averted his eyes. His icy demeanour allowed him to hide any alteration of feelings.

"Now until we have the complete numbers we cannot set people into the threes that they will eventually fight with but we can practice drills," Ibzan said.

"Well Hermione and me are with Harry," Ron said as if it were already settled.

It wasn't. "No you aren't. He's with Pyralis and myself." Ibzan did not even look at the boy when he said it.

"What?" Ron cried. Hermione looked aghast.

"We were brought in as his body guards. We would be poor ones if we did not look after him in the greatest battle."

"So all the years of friendship don't count?" Ron pushed.

"Even if we were not the best fighters and hadn't promised to be his personal guard I would still not put you three together. If he is going to get close enough to Voldemort he's going to need the best and it may mean that one or both of the trio must lay down their life. He would never allow his best friends to die." Ibzan explained this coolly.

Ron looked to Pyralis for support but she knew that Ibzan spoke the truth. "The heat mages already have trios and we would ideally like one wild mage in each trio so they are going to have to adapt." She ignored Ron's angry look.

"McGonagall you said you were to teach some defensive spells now," Ibzan said. "And Lupin you're going to get some numbers. Hermione…"

The witch jumped when the man addressed her. "You were the organiser of the DA, 'Dumbledore's Army,' were you not?" His lips quirked into a smile at the name.

"Yes." She answered suspiciously, she was angry with the wild mage, like Ron.

"I want the ones still loyal to have the option of joining."

"All of them?"

Ibzan shook his head. "Only the ones you think would serve us well."

Hermione looked proud that it was her judgement that counted. Ibzan did know how to manoeuvre people.

"Harry you're with us," Pyralis said.

Harry followed them into the large, magically made training room.

He stared at the wild Mages. He had only known then for a brief time and only spent any real time with Pyralis but now their lives depended on each other. Pyralis stared back but Ibzan was clearly oblivious, or uninterested.

"I'm going to call in all the Cold mages," Ibzan said.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I thought we would have more numbers and that the ones we did would be compliant but we need the cold mages communication skills and any fighters that we have."

Ibzan looked like he had gone into deep thought when in actuality he was sending his thoughts across countries. It meant defying the queen but Voldemort was the most pressing problem.

"He is really powerful," Harry muttered to Pyralis.

"Yes. Yes he is! That's why we follow him."

"But you are shujaa in your own right!"

"But he has more experience. Right now he is more powerful than I am," Pyralis admitted.

This concession from the proud heat mage put things into perspective. Put Ibzan into perspective.

Ibzan turned back, missing the previous exchange to Pyralis' relief. His ego did not need to grow any.

"Well let the lesson begin," He said spreading his hands.

**AN: I know it's short but hey at least I updated. I know it's been a while.**

**MD666**


End file.
